


Captain Blow-Jobs and Other Super Hero Names

by tuesday



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, captain blow-jobs, drugging of characters to get them on planes, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 of Murdock's personae that BA didn't totally hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Blow-Jobs and Other Super Hero Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



> Warning: drugging of characters to get them on airplanes. Like the movie and show, basically. This was written the five things that didn't happen meme for Wanlorn, following her prompt, "5 of Murdock's "personas" that BA didn't totally hate."

1\. Captain Blow-jobs

B.A. hated the cape and he hated the mask, but the blow-jobs weren't all bad.

2\. Hi Ho Silver Surfer

Never mind the terrible outfit and the unwieldy combination of two disparate secret identities. Watching Murdock do a header off the surfboard and catching it on tape was the best part of July.

3\. Dr. Love

"Never take his advice on love," B.A. told Amy Allen, who was too new to know better.

"Don't listen to him. He's afraid to follow his own heart," Murdock said, draping himself over B.A.'s shoulders until B.A. dislodged him.

"And what is your advice?" Amy asked, smiling.

"Anyone but Face will make you happy," Murdock said, tapping his nose knowingly.

"Hey!"

"Never mind," B.A. said, because Face hadn't had much of a chance in the first place, but Amy really did deserve better. "For once, he's talking sense."

"Or me or B.A.," Murdock added. "You see, we're _in love_."

Dr. Love wasn't all bad when it came to Face, and B.A. didn't completely hate the persona, but he didn't exactly _like_ it, either.

"In looooooooooooooooove," Murdock repeated, draping himself over B.A.'s shoulders again.

"Get off me, fool," B.A. grumbled, but didn't back it up with force this time.

Right. He didn't like it at all.

4\. Aqua Man

Murdock jumped on being one of the two divers for the mission, which meant he didn't push for somehow including a sea plane or helicopter or other means of air travel. Aqua Man, B.A. thought, was definitely up there in B.A.'s all time favorites.

5\. Murdock

He was annoying and had a tendency toward hand puppets and bursting into song and _drugging B.A. and then forgetting to catch him_. He was the worst best pilot B.A. had ever seen and destroyed B.A.'s girl and _laughed about it_. He snored, and he stole the covers, and sometimes he drooled on B.A.'s shoulder in the night.

But Murdock also entertained B.A. and kept him from getting bored. He helped B.A. go back for his girl in Mexico and then helped B.A. restore her, even if his help mostly involved talking to her like one might a startled horse and petting her side while B.A. worked on the frame. When it was cold, Murdock stayed close and radiated heat, and when it was hot, B.A. didn't need the covers anyway.

Sometimes, B.A. kind of hated him--especially if there was any aircraft involved--but always, he kind of loved him, too.


End file.
